


Cherries

by Vizhi0n



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizhi0n/pseuds/Vizhi0n
Summary: Negan tries to cheer you up.





	

“You haven’t said shit all day.”

I raised my eyebrows. I wasn’t used to it - Negan could read me like a goddamn book, now. He could tell when I was angry or sad or hungry or when my hormones were kicking my ass…everything. 

“Fuck you.”

Negan spread his arms wide, mouth dropping open as he leaned back on the bed. “What the fuck, Rachel? The fuck did I do?”

I shrugged and continued folding clothes, feeling Negan’s hard gaze on me. I didn’t move from the couch as Negan said, beckoning me over, “Come here.”

I did nothing.

“Come the _fuck_ here,” Negan said, louder this time. There was an edge to his voice that I’d never heard before, and immediately, I knew something was afoot. He knew - he had to know. My eyes were still a bit puffy from this morning. I’d locked myself in the bathroom while waiting for Negan to return from Alexandria, and I’d cried. _Hard._  

“Fucking _talk_ to me,” Negan said sternly, sitting on the edge of his bed. I stood between his legs, leaning awkwardly against the sheets. “What’s on your pretty little mind?”

“Dumb shit.”

Negan smiled, and I blushed. 

_He has cute fucking dimples. Easier to see without a man-bush growing on his face._

“What type of dumb shit?”

He was close now, and I could feel his breath against my skin. His big hands crept up my forearms, resting against my elbows. I closed my eyes, letting out a long sigh. I said softly, “Just the usual. Me hating myself. Except this was _bad_.”

“Uh-huh,” Negan leaned in, his mouth latching onto my throat. I tilted my head back, listening as he murmured, “What if I fucked the shit out of you? Would you feel better then?”

“I don’t know, bro.”

I stifled a giggle as Negan’s lips met mine, tongue gaining access to my mouth almost immediately. I leaned into him, chest brushing against his. 

“Come here,” Negan grumbled, tugging me onto the be ~~d~~. I kicked off my shoes, and then my socks, before feeling his hand gently encircle my throat and slam my head against the pillows. 

“I said I was gonna fuck that bullshit out of you,” Negan growled, grinning like a shark - something that, for some damn reason, made me more aroused. “And I _always_ keep my promises.”

He didn’t go easy on my clothes. He tore them away as if they were nothing, muscles straining as desperately rid me of the troublesome fabric covering my skin. I made something that sounded close to a half-whine, half-moan when his tongue swirled around my nipple before sliding down my chest, then stomach. 

“Spread those pretty legs for me, baby,” Negan grunted, raising his eyebrows as I obeyed. I could feel thin stubble against my thighs, which further aroused me. His tongue lapped at my cunt and I whined, feeling his hands keep my legs apart. 

“Fuckity fuck you taste fucking sweet,” Negan chuckled, lifting his head to meet my half-lidded gaze. “Let’s see if I can make you come with just my fucking fingers, huh? Little whore.”

“I’m pretty sure you - oh!”

Yep. Yeah. He was winning.

Negan hooked a finger inside me, followed by another. His mouth gently sucked at my clit while his fingers did whatever the fuck they were doing. 

“Fuck.”

“That’s it,” Negan purred, glancing back up at me again. I spasmed, my insides coiling as I felt myself release all over Negan’s fingers. He lifted his head and said, “Holy fuck.”

“That’s my line,” I gasped, breasts heaving. Negan wiped his mouth, nipping and kissing his way up my torso. He stopped, hovering over me. 

“Help me get this shit of,” Negan gestured to his shirt. “So I can put my dick in you.”

“So eloquent.”

Negan rolled his eyes as I began lifting his shirt up, running my fingers across the hard planes of his torso. I hooked two fingers beneath the waistband of his pants. Negan kicked them away haphazardly, and I immediately cupped the large bulge in his boxers. 

I fluttered my eyelids, grinning. “Aw. Is this all for me?”

“Of course it fucking is,” Negan breathed. He kissed me once more, tugging at my lower lip with his teeth. “Who else would it fucking be for?”

I gave a breathy chuckle, sliding his boxers down further and curling my hand around his length. Negan rested on his forearms, still hovering over me, but struggling to keep his composure. 

“Fuck. You sure you ain’t been fucking practicing, baby?” 

“Nope,” I licked my lips, brushing my thumb against the head of his cock. “I just know what you like, now.”

“Oh baby. You are something else, you fucking know that?” Negan rested his forehead against my shoulder, rocking his hips. “Fuck…let me get inside you.”

“About time,” I pursed my lips. “You said you were going to fuck the shit out of me.”

“I still am,” Negan sat up a bit, shifting forward and spreading my legs. I watched through hooded eyes as Negan positioned himself and teased my entrance with the head of his cock.

“Oh, fuck you!”

“You know how hard it is not to bend you over and fuck you senseless right now?” Negan said through gritted teeth, ignoring my writhing. I could tell that he was close to giving in - his jaw was clenched, his muscles tense. 

“Fuck me-”

“Fucking fuck,” Negan slipped inside me, snapping his hips forward and released a held breath as I finally was able to clench around him. I kissed him - out of relief - and found myself pinned to the bed.

“Whatever shit had you fucking worried, forget about it,” Negan murmured in my ear, starting slow and increasing his thrusts. “Fucking ignore it. Focus on other shit. Focus on me and how much I fucking love fucking you.”

He ran his thumb across my lips and I boldly sucked the appendage into my mouth, feeling my own sticky wetness from early coating his finger. I moaned and closed my eyes, my free hand curling into the stiff locks of his hair.

“Touch yourself,” Negan whispered. “You’ll fucking feel better.”

“H-how-”

“Your _hand_ ,” Negan breathed. “ _Holy fuck_ you feel so nice and tight and fucking _wet_ -”

I did what he said, slipping my hand between our bodies and brushing a finger against my clit. I bucked my hips, gasping at the contact. Negan grinned.

“Feels fucking nice, doesn’t it?”

“Y-yes,” I met his gaze and he laughed louder, pressing a soft kiss against my mouth. When I said nothing, he kissed me again, and I could feel myself getting dangerously close.

Negan pulled away. He’d felt it as well. “You’re not going to come until I say so, right, baby?”

“I-I don’t know,” I stammered. “I need to come-”

“Not until I fucking say so.”

“ _Negan_.”

I bit into his shoulder, stifling what were now screams. I had to come. I needed to, despite what Negan was telling me. 

“ _F-fuc_ k,” Negan breathed as I clamped around him, drenching his cock in my release. I few thrusts later Negan pulled out, fists curling and furiously pumping his dick as he came, painting my lower stomach with pearls of milky white.

I turned my head to the side, moaning into the pillow and closing my eyes. Negan rested his forehead against my shoulder, catching his breath.

“Do you fucking feel better?”

“Sort of,” I mumbled. “Unfortunately you can’t fuck away mental illness.”

“ _God_ you’re fucking beautiful,” Negan murmured against my skin. “I wish you could fucking see that.”

“Me too, Negan,” I whispered. “Me too.”


End file.
